Juste un ami
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconcilier ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter. Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 1. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconcilier ?

État de la fic : 1 chapitre posté – chapitre 2 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Un Serpentard marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, mais il s'en fichait, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, alors autant s'occuper. Âgé de douze ans, le jeune blond était comblé à Poudlard. Il avait de formidables amis sur qui il pouvait compter et de fervantes admiratrices, menées par Pansy Parkonson. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait, il était devenu le Prince des Serpentard en à peine un an et il comptait même devenir Attrapeur pour enfin battre Potter au Quidditch. Lui, Drago Lucius Malefoy, menait une belle vie à Poudlard et pourtant... Tout le monde se trompait sur son compte.

Il était riche, et beau pour son âge. Certains le confondaient avec un ange. Mais d'autres disaient qu'il était un démon. Alors qui était-il réellement ? Le bien ? Ou le mal incarné ? Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il arborait toujours un visage impassible face aux autres, il exprimait rarement ses émotions. « Pire qu'un glaçon ! », lui avait dit un de ses amis, Blaise Zabini. Était-ce à cause de cela qu'on disait qu'il était un démon ? Il soupira et mit ses pensées de côté.

Il retourna finalement dans les cachots dans le but de retourner dans son dortoir, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son parrain, Severus Rogue, l'attende devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune des verts et argents.

« Drago ! » Claqua la voix glaciale et doucereuse de son professeur de Potions.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Répondit Drago, baissant la tête, prenant garde à ne pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

« Où étais-tu à une heure pareille ? » Grogna l'homme aux yeux noirs.

« Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. » Répondit le blond, songeant qu'il valait mieux dire la vérité à son parrain qui avait horreur des mensonges.

« Ton père sera au courant. »

« Non ! Tout sauf ça ! » Supplia immédiatement le blond, la peur lisible dans son regard.

« Trop tard. » Répondit l'homme, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Drago retint un soupire et n'ajouta rien. Il entra dans sa Salle Commune après avoir murmuré le mot de passe et une fois le portrait refermé, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer et pleurer silencieusement. Lorsqu'il reviendrait chez lui, il subirait les foudres de son père. Il allait le payer cher. Il soupira, essuya rageusement ses larmes et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans son lit après s'être mit en pyjama.

Il resta longtemps éveiller à réfléchir à ce que Severus Rogue allait bien dire à ses parents. Cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il était à Poudlard et il faisait toujours attention pour avoir un comportement irréprochable. Mais au cours de l'année, Harry Potter avait ruiné tous ses plans à néant. Déjà, le brun avait refusé sa main dans le Poudlard-Express au début de l'année de leur entrée à Poudlard. Cela avait mit Drago en colère. Lui qui avait toujours tout ce qu'il désirait. Enfin, ça encore c'était quelque chose qu'on pensait de lui, en réalité, il n'avait jamais eu tout ce qu'il voulait, ses parents étaient peut-être riches, mais il avait seulement le strict nécessaire. C'est-à-dire, des vêtements, un peigne, du gel, un gel douche, du shampoing, une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, deux paire de chaussures. Et c'était tout. Il n'avait pas de friandises ou d'argent de poche. Ses parents dépensaient le moins de sous possible quand il s'agissait de lui, ils avaient seulement fait un effort, quand il fallut lui acheter ses fournitures pour aller à Poudlard. Même le hibou Grand-duc qu'il possédait ne lui appartenait pas réellement. C'était celui familiale. Ses parents, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un hibou, ne lui en avait pas acheté.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec peine qu'il se leva sans avoir dormit de la nuit. Il soupira, il n'avait cessé de penser à son parrain et ses parents. Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et pourtant Drago trouvait que ses deux semaines étaient passées trop rapidement. Il ne les avait pas vu passé. Après avoir pris une bonne douche, s'être coiffé et habillé de son uniforme scolaire aux couleurs de Serpentard, il partit en direction de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'installa automatiquement à sa table et se servit du bacon et des œufs brouillés. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le hibou familial se poser sur son épaule, une lettre dans le bec lui étant destinée. Et il put reconnaître l'écriture de son père en la lisant...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

Souhaitez-vous une suite ?

À bientôt pour le chapitre 2, si vous voulez la suite.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir !

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 2. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconciller ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Aurel8611_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Stormtrooper2_

Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta Review. Tu découvriras par la suite que Severus est du côté des parents de Drago et tu verras pourquoi. Voilà la suite. Ce fut un plaisir de savoir que tu étais toujours présente. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Lupin_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà justement la suite. Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_LessaWatberg_

Coucou à toi ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, tu en sauras plus sur Drago dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 2 chapitre posté – chapitre 3 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Drago soupira en se rendant en DCFM. Après avoir lu la lettre de son père, il s'était précipité hors de la Grande Salle pour aller jusqu'au toilettes les plus proches pour rendre ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Les mots que son père lui avait écris tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il retint un soupire alors que Gilderoy Lockhart les laissaient entrer dans la salle de cours. Ce maudit professeur allait-il encore leur donné un questionnaire ne portant que sur lui-même ?

_« ...Severus m'a expliqué ta ballade nocturne... » _Lui avait écrit Lucius Malefoy.

_N'aurait-il pas pu se taire pour une fois..._

Songea le blond en s'installant à sa place.

« Ça va mon Draginouchet ? » Intervint Pansy, en s'installant à côté de lui.

« Je vais très bien. » Répondit d'un ton cinglant le jeune Malefoy, indiquant à la brune qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle pour le moment.

Parkinson resta silencieuse, semblant déçue que son amour soit en colère.

Lockhart leur distribua un nouveau questionnaire, concernant un de ses livres cette fois. Drago répondit distraitement à la première question en pensant que son professeur était d'une incompétence...

_« Tu sais ce qui t'attends pendant les vacances de Noël_... » Lui avait écrit son père.

Oh que oui. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il rentrerait chez _lui_. Il le savait même trop bien. Il en frissonnait d'avance. La peur lui nouant la gorge. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Severus soit de leur côté ?

_« Et si tu fuis, je saurai te retrouver. » _Avait lu le blond.

Oh que oui que son père le retrouverait. Il le savait. Il avait déjà tenté de fuir, mais son père l'avait rattrapé. Et il en avait payé le prix. « Tout acte à ses conséquences » lui disait toujours sa mère, avec un sourire froid.

_« Tu le paiera de ta vie cette fois. »_ Avait terminer son paternel.

Mourrait-il réellement pour si peu ? Oui, son père en était capable. Il avait prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il était capable de le tuer. Un jour, alors qu'il était âgé de 4 ans, son père l'avait battu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inconscient et même après. C'était sa mère qui l'avait emmené à Saint Mangoust, racontant un mensonge, comme quoi des sorciers fous s'en étaient pris à son fils chéri. En réalité, elle l'avait sauvé seulement pour échapper à la prison. Personne ne voulait aller à Azkaban, pas même Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy...

Drago secoua légèrement la tête, en répondant rapidement aux autres questions du test pour penser à autre chose. Mais, il avait beau s'occuper, les mots qu'il avait lu le matin même revenaient toujours dans ses pensées...

* * *

« Dégage Malefoy ! » Cria Ronald Weasley en bousculant le blond.

Drago ne broncha pas, ne réagissant pas. Enfin, ça c'est ce que pensait le rouquin, en réalité, le blond s'était concentré pour gardé un visage froid, alors que dans sa tête il insultait Weasmoche de tous les noms pour l'avoir bousculé et raviver la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos, depuis la rentrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malefoy ? » Le piqua Potter.

« Et toi Potty, que t'arrive-t-il, je pensais que tu savais tenir ton petit chien en laisse ? » Répliqua haineusement Drago, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré que le brun ait refusé son amitié.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le chien ?! » Grogna Weasley hors de lui, se jetant sur le blond qui l'esquiva.

Il ne devait pas se prendre plus de coup qu'il n'en avait déjà reçu. Il soupira lentement, lançant un regard glacial à Potter. Comme il l'enviait. Lui qui avait tout et qui était heureux où qu'il soit. Il voulait tellement être à sa place... Mais il savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

« On réglera cela sur le terrain de Quidditch demain Malefoy ! » Grogna le Gryffondor, avant de s'éloigner, emmenant Weasley avec lui.

_Pour une fois, je te remercie Potter. Nous réglerons cela demain lors de notre premier match de Quidditch. Toi contre moi. Et nous verrons lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Saches que je ne me laisserai pas faire._

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, deux pairs d'yeux se croisèrent. Deux verts émeraudes et deux gris aciers. Les yeux des deux Attrapeurs, ceux d'Harry et de Drago. Le blond était vraiment motivé de jouer contre le Survivant, mais sa motivation fonda comme neige au soleil, lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial de son père. Lorsque l'arbitre siffla le début du match, il ne put même pas bouger. Ce fut seulement lorsque Potter lui fonça dessus qu'il parvint à réagir.

Il poursuivit avec acharnement le Vif d'Or, il devait montrer à son père qu'il était doué dans le Quidditch. Mais un autre événement se produisit, un Cognard ne cessa de poursuivre Potter, et lui-même par la même occasion. Ils durent passer sous les gradins toujours poursuivit par le Cognard.

Puis le balai de Drago, un balai prêté par l'école, dévia brusquement et le blond fut propulsé de son balai pour retomber durement sur le sol. Il releva lentement la tête et croisa les regards meurtriers de son père et de son parrain. Il soupira, il allait vraiment le regretter. Il soupira, alors que madame Bibine sifflait la fin du match et donnait la victoire à Gryffondor, il allait vraiment se faire tuer... Déjà, qu'il avait mal partout... Il se releva avec rage pour retourner aux vestiaires et se changer sans que personne ne puisse voir son corps et rentra au château pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Mais pourquoi tout cela ne devait arriver qu'à lui ?

_J'ai vraiment la poisse..._

Songea-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même sur le sol de la salle de bain, pleurant silencieusement, désormais il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, mais il n'avait pas le cran pour le faire.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 3.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir !

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 3. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconciller ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Oui en effet, tu as trouvé sans que je ne te le disa, tu verras comment cela se passe dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_LessaWatberg_

Coucou à toi ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, tu en sauras plus sur Drago dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 3 chapitre posté – chapitre 4 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

La fin du mois d'octobre était finalement arrivé et Drago avait tout fait pour avoir un comportement irréprochable. Mais il y avait toujours un mais. Et ce _MAIS_ avait un nom. Potter. Encore et toujours lui, toujours Potter. Et quel évênement était arrivé ? La Chambre des Secrets avaient été ouverte. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Et lui, il avait simplement lu à haute voix ce qui était écrit sur le mur en ajoutant que les prochaines personnes seraient les Sang-de-Bourbes. Et encore une fois, Severus avait été présent et avait tout rapporté à son père. Drago le sentait très mal. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre, mais la dernière était très claire, la prochaine fois que son père le verrait, il mourrait. Mais pourquoi était-ce toujours lui ? Devait-il continuer de vivre ainsi ? Devait-il continuer de supporter tout cela ? Il ne savait pas. Oserait-il passer à l'acte ? Non, ça, il en était sûr, enfin, il en doutait. Mais il en avait de plus en plus envie. Autant mourir par lui-même que par la main de son père. Il avait trop souffert.

* * *

Un club de duel fut ouvert par Lockhart depuis la première attaque sur le chat du concierge et Drago fut contraint d'y participer. Encore et toujours son parrain. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il toujours ainsi contre lui ? Ne pouvait-il pas le laissait tranquille un moment ? Mais non, bien sûr que non. Et maintenant, il devait affronter Potter. Encore Potter ! Il devait prouver qu'il vallait mieux que ce que devait penser Severus. Il le devait à tout prix !

Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. Tout le monde ayant découvert que Potter était Fourchelang, s'était de sa faute. Et ça Severus ne manqua pas de le rapporter à son père. Drago hurla de rage, alors qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Severus voulait-il vraiment qu'il se fasse tuer ? Visiblement oui, puisqu'il faisait tout pour...

* * *

« Bonsoir Drago. » Salua Théodore Nott, alors que le blond entrait dans son dortoir.

« Bonsoir Théodore. » Répondit le blond.

« Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps tu étais étrange. »

« Il ne se passe rien. Rien te concernant en tout cas. » La refroidit le blond.

« Comme tu veux. Mais si tu veux parler, sache que je suis là. »

« Si tu le dis. »

_Non verrons cela après Noël..._

Songea le jeune Malefoy qui avait longuement réfléchit.

Il allait le faire. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il soupira, pour le moment il devait faire semblant de rien.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une personne.

« Bonjour Théodore Nott. Pourrais-tu nous laisser ? Je dois avoir une discussion avec mon fils. » Déclara Lucius Malfoy, laissant Drago surprit et effrayé.

Nott sortit de la pièce et le père du blond prit soin de verrouiller la porte et d'inssonoriser la pièce. Le corps de Drago se mit à trembler violemment. Pourquoi son père était-il là ? Que lui voulait-il ? Venait-il l'achever avant l'heure ? Probablement, sinon il n'aurait pas fait tout le chemin pour lui parler. Il s'apprêtait à s'excuser pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, même en réalité il n'avait rien fait. Mais son père l'attrapa par la gorge avant qu'il ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que se soit. Sans la moindre hésitation, il serra un peu plus fort. Drago manqua rapidement d'air, il tenta de se débattre, mais il était trop faible. Il était tellement faible face à son père. Tellement... Alors c'était finalement aujourd'hui qu'il allait mourir ? Finalement, son père le relâcha et le blond s'écroula au sol, toussant fortement, ses mains plaquées contre sa gorge.

« Tu es prévenu. » Déclara Lucius avant de quitter les lieux, laissant son fils pleurer silencieusement.

Cette visite renforça l'envie de mourir du Serpentard. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution, avant les vacances de Noël. Ainsi, il ne souffrirait plus.

* * *

Harry soupira. Tout le monde le détestait. Tous le prenait pour l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Tous l'accusait d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Et Hermione et Ron le savait. Ils le soutenaient et avaient même émit l'hypothèse que Malefoy était l'Héritier. Mais cela, Harry en doutait fortement. Il avait mené sa petite enquête de son côté et avait longuement observé le Serpentard. Le Prince des Serpentard restait de glace chaque fois que le brun l'observait en public mais un jour, Harry l'avait entendu pleurer dans les toilettes. Au départ, il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait de Drago, et il avait décidé de rester dans sa cabine et de voir qui pleurait ainsi. C'était alors qu'il avait vu le Serpentard sortir de sa cabine, un visage neutre qui aurait pu induire le Gryffondor en erreur s'il n'avait pas su qu'il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes à par lui et le blond. Pourquoi avait-il pleuré ? D'où venait cette peine atroce qu'avait ressenti Harry ? Que se passait-il réellement dans la vie de Drago Malefoy ?

Voilà ce qui préoccupait Harry Potter en ce moment même.

« Hey ! Harry, c'est à toi depuis tout à l'heure ! Arrêtes de chercher une stratégie, tu sais très bien que je suis imbattable aux échecs !. » S'exclama Ron, sortant le brun de ses pensées.

« Je sais Ron, c'est toi le meilleur aux échecs. » Répondit distraitement Harry avant de déplacer son fou.

_Que t'arrive-t-il Drago ? Serait-il possible que tu ne sois pas le garçon que tu prétends être ? Vivrais-tu les mêmes choses que moi ?_

Songea Harry.

Il allait devoir aller lui parler s'il voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 4.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 4. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconcilier ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà tu auras ta réponse concernant Severus dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_LessaWatberg_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review. Je suis désolée que les chapitres soient si court. Celui-ci est un peu plus long. J'espère que tu ne haïra pas à la fin de chapitre en tout cas. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 4 chapitre posté – chapitre 5 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ça y était. Drago avait pris sa décision. C'était décidé. Il allait le faire. Ce soir. Et il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de retour en arrière. C'était définitif. Il préférait cette solution là. Il préférait la mort à la vie. Il préférait mourir que de souffrir encore et encore. Il en avait plus qu'assez de souffrir. Il voulait être libre. Il voulait la liberté et c'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'il y réfléchissait. Il avait juste préféré faire ce choix plutôt que celui de retourner chez son père. Et Severus qui ne se rendait pas qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort inventé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tous lui obéisse. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son père lui avait lancé ce sort, et comme par hasard, pile au moment ou Severus avait découvert qu'il se faisait maltraité. Si seulement ce fichu sort n'existait pas, le blond aurait pu compter sur l'aide de son parrain. Mais à l'instant, il était seul face à cette situation. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Donc personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il était définitivement seul et allait en finir avec la vie, seul.

* * *

Le soir était finalement arrivé. Trop lentement au goût du Serpentard. L'heure était venu. Il avait tout prévu et comptait mettre son plan en action. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. C'était son endroit préféré quand il désirait être seul. Il observa un instant le ciel sombre en songeant que se serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait. Il sortit une plaquette de médicament qu'il avait volé dans un magasin moldu lorsqu'il avait fuit de chez lui, il y a peu de temps et prit l'eau qu'il avait préparé il y a quelques heures. Il avala, un à un les cachets, prenant une gorgée d'eau à chaque cachet, jusqu'à finir la plaquette entière. Il s'écroula à genoux. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, son heure allait bientôt sonner et c'était mieux ainsi. Il frissonna. Pourquoi frissonnait-il ? Était-ce les conséquences de son acte ? Sa respiration devint difficile. Il peinait à respirer. Serait-ce ainsi que l'on meurt ?

« DRAGO ! » Cria une voix.

Qui était cette personne ? Le blond ne savait pas. Il s'en fichait il voulait mourir lui, c'est tout ce qu'il désirait.

« Laissez-moi... » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'accélérer.

« Malefoy sérieux qu'as-tu fait ? » Grogna la personne.

« Je veux mourir... » Poursuivit Drago. « Je ne veux plus qu'il me frappe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

« Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je vis ? »

« Qui te frappe ? »

« Mon père... »

« Alors toi aussi tu es maltraité. »

« Qui sait... »

« Je peux t'aider. »

« Personne peut. Je vais mourir. Je le veux. Plus de retour en arrière. » Murmura le blond.

Pourquoi la mort ne venait-elle pas ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et il sentait son cœur commencer à ralentir. Alors, ça y était. Il allait mourir. Mais qui était cette personne qui disait être aussi maltraitée ? Qui disait vouloir l'aider ? Si cette personne était aussi maltraitée, alors comment pouvait-elle l'aider, si elle ne pouvait pas s'aider elle-même ? Il sentit lentement les ténèbres l'engloutir. Enfin la mort venait...

* * *

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas faim ce soir là. Il évita tout le monde et n'alla pas dîner. Il erra lentement dans les couloirs. Il fit le tour du château et se décida finalement à aller à la tour d'Astronomie. C'était son endroit préféré lorsqu'il voulait être seul. Il gravit lentement les marches et fut surpris de trouver Drago Malefoy allongé sur le sol.

« DRAGO ! » Cria-t-il.

Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il trouva une plaquette de médicaments vides sur le sol et frissonna. Était-ce le Serpentard qui avait avalé tous ces cachets ?

« Laissez-moi... » Murmura le blond.

_Non ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je te laisse ?_

Songea Harry.

« Malefoy, sérieux ! Qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda d'une voix angoissée le brun.

« Je veux mourir... » Murmura le blond. « Je ne veux plus qu'il me frappe... » Poursuivit Drago.

_Quoi ? Mais qui le frappe ? Serait-il maltraité ? Comme moi ? Serait-ce possible ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il pleurait dans les toilettes la dernière fois ? Il veut mourir ? Mais, alors... Les cachets... Je dois le sauver. Seulement, le pourrais-je ? Je dois agir vite. Mais s'il veut vraiment mourir ? M'en voudra-t-il ?_

Se demanda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir. » Déclara le brun.

_Parce que je suis là. Parce que je vais te sauver..._

Songea-t-il.

« Qui es-tu ? Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je vis ? » Grogna faiblement Drago.

_Qui je suis ? Je suis Harry Potter. Ton ennemi. Comment je peux savoir ce que tu vis ? Parce que je vis la même chose que toi... Moi aussi on me frappe. Moi aussi on m'insulte. Moi aussi je vis l'enfer quand je rentre chez moi. Voilà comment je le sais._

Songea Harry.

« Qui te frappe ? » Préféra-t-il demander.

« Mon père... » Souffla le blond.

_Moi, c'est Oncle Vernon et mon cousin et ses amis..._

Pensa le Survivant.

« Alors toi aussi tu es maltraité. » Murmura-t-il.

« Qui sait... » Murmura à son tour Drago.

_Je le sais moi. JE LE SAIS !_

Songea le Gryffondor.

« Je peux t'aider. »

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, Drago. Je peux t'aider, même si je n'arrive pas me sortir de ma situation. Je peux être là pour toi._

Pensa Harry.

« Personne peut. Je vais mourir. Je le veux. Plus de retour en arrière. » Murmura le blond.

« Non ! Drago ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! » S'écria Harry.

Mais c'était trop tard. Drago ne l'entendait plus. Il devait agir vite. Oubliant toute forme de magie, il prit le blond dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Par chance l'infirmière s'y trouvait.

« Madame... » Appela Harry, en déposant le blond dans un lit.

« Monsieur Potter ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que vous revenez faire un séjour dans mon infirmerie ? » S'écria Pomfresh.

« Ce n'est pas moi madame. C'est Malefoy, il a fait une tentative de suicide, sauvez-le ! S'il vous plaît. »

« Comment a-t-il fait ? » S'enquit Poppy.

« Des cachets. J'ai la plaquette si vous voulez. »

Harry tendit la plaquette de médicaments vide à l'infirmière qui l'inspecta un moment.

« Dehors Monsieur Potter. Je vais m'en charger. »

Et Harry fut mis à la porte. Il s'installa par terre près des portes et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il les laissa couler, il n'y avait personne qui pouvait les voir. Alors comme ça, Drago aussi était maltraité. Tout les opposait et maintenant ils avaient un point en commun. La même souffrance. Mais Harry avait été plus fort, il n'avait jamais tenté d'en finir avec la vie, même s'il était très souvent tenté. Ou alors Drago en avait tout simplement trop vu dans sa vie. Avait-on déjà essayé de le tuer lui aussi ? Serait-ce pour cela qu'il avait voulu en finir ? Harry le comprenait. Il y avait souvent pensé lui aussi. Il préférait mourir de ses mains plutôt que de celles de son oncle et son cousin.

* * *

Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant de pouvoir entrer dans l'infirmerie. Il allait enfin savoir si le Serpentard s'en était sortit. Il constata que Dumbledore était présent dans la pièce. Il arborait un visage grave. Cela signifirait-il que Drago n'avait pas survécu ? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ! Pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? Drago ne l'avait jamais soutenu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais... Harry voulait l'aider. Alors, il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir maintenant. Pas tant qu'il avait tenter de lui venir en aide.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy... » Commença Poppy Pomfresh...

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Ne me haïssez pas !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas très joyeux.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 5. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconciller ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Salut à toi ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà tu auras ta réponse concernant Severus dans ce chapitre encore une fois. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_LessaWatberg_

Coucou ! Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 5 chapitre posté – chapitre 6 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy... » Commença Poppy Pomfesh. « Monsieur Malefoy est plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Si vous étiez intervenu quelques minutes plus tard, il n'aurait pas survécu. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Il... Il va s'en sortir ? » Demanda Harry, comptemplant le visage si sereint du blond, l'angoisse présente dans sa voix.

« Il y a des chances. Nous allons prévenir ses parents... » Commença Dumbledore.

« NON ! » S'écria Harry.

Il ne devait pas faire cela. Sinon, il savait que le père de Drago le turait pour avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, il savait cela parce qu'il savait que son oncle ferait la même chose si cela le concernait.

« Et pourquoi ? » Demanda l'infirmière inquiète.

« Parce... Il me l'a dit avant que je ne l'emmène ici. Vous pouvez au moins faire ça. Laissez lui au moins le temps de se remettre et de se réveiller et vous le lui demanderez. Mais, s'il vous plaît, par pitié, ne prévenez pas ses parents. »

« Très bien. Nous préviendrons seulement Severus. » Soupira Dumbledore.

Harry eut un petit sourire, mais il ne savait pas que c'était la même chose, que Dumbledore prévienne Rogue et pas les Malefoy, ces derniers seraient tout de même au courant à cause du sort qui touchait Rogue. Harry soupira, que pouvait-il faire ? Devait-il attendre le réveil de Drago ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, alors qu'on le chassa de l'infirmerie, l'envoyant voir ses amis. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis. Il voulait tout simplement être seul. Être seul et mourir lui aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il devait rester fort. Dans deux jours, les vacances de Noël débuterait. Le lendemain, il allait devoir reprendre le Poudlard-Express et rentrer chez les Dursley. Personne n'était au courant pour sa situation. Personne, pas même les Weasley, ou Dumbledore. Seul Drago Malefoy le savait maintenant, mais il doutait que le blond l'ait reconnu. Un autre soupire lui échappa. Il avait tellement mal. Que ce soit physique ou même psychique. Il était à bout, mais devait tenir. Il devait prouver qu'il était fort. Et même si cette année tout le monde le prenait pour l'Héritier de Serpentard, il devait leur prouver qu'il était innocent et même si pour cela il devait trouver lui-même la Chambre des Secrets et tuer le monstre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Enfin, y arriverait-il ? Tiendrait-il jusque là ? En serait-il capable ? Ou craquerait-il comme l'avait fait Drago ? Seul Merlin le savait, et il savait aussi que ces vacances-ci seraient éprouvantes. Que ce soit pour Harry, ou pour Drago.

* * *

Drago grogna lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour être éblouit par une lumière blanche trop vive à son goût. Était-il mort ? C'était donc ainsi que l'on mourrait ? Il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête et soupira. S'il avait encore mal, c'est qu'il était toujours en vie. Fichue voix ! Serait-ce elle qui l'avait sauvé ? Serait-ce à cause d'elle qu'il était toujours en vie et que sa tentative avait échouée ? Il soupira et se redressa. Il gémit en constatant que Severus se tenait à ses côtés, le visage impassible.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Drago ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était étrange aux oreilles du blond.

« Vous le savez très bien... Vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sort et ne vous en rendez même pas compte... » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je le sais... Je le sais très bien Drago... Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire et je suis obligée d'obéir à ton père. Pourtant j'ai tenté de travailler sur plusieurs potions ou sorts pour m'en défaire, mais... Rien ne fonctionne. Je t'en ai déjà parlé. C'est moi qui t'ai parlé de ce sort. Je suis obligé d'agir ainsi, et pourtant au fond de moi, je me hais, je veux te crier que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, que je ne supporte pas ce que ton père te fait. Mais je ne peux pas. Alors s'il te plaît... Ne m'en veux pas. »

Drago était surpris. C'était la première fois que Severus lui parlait ainsi. Il était tenté de le croire mais... Dans ce cas pourquoi lui dire tout cela maintenant ? Pour lui dire cela après qu'il ait tenté d'en finir avec la vie ?

« Pourquoi ? Non oubli... » Se reprit le blond. « M'en auriez-vous voulu si... Si j'avais quitté ce monde ? » Préféra-t-il demander.

« Non, je t'aurais compris et j'aurais été libéré de ce sort vu que ton père n'aurait eu aucune raison de me garder sous son emprise. »

« Alors vous souhaitez aussi ma mort ? »

« Non, je ne la souhaite pas, mais tu en as tellement vu... Je t'aurais compris. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre souffre... Quelqu'un d'autre que moi... » Souffla Drago.

« Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Non, c'est la personne qui m'a sauvé... Il ou elle souffre de la même façon que moi et... Pourtant cette personne m'a dit pouvoir m'aider, vouloir m'aider... Alors qu'il ou qu'elle est dans la même situation que moi... Comment pourrait-on ? »

« Tu n'as pas reconnu sa voix ? »

« Non, elle était si douce, si... Inquiètes, si attentionnée... Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je crois bien que c'était un garçon. Pourquoi vouloir savoir ? Pour aller le répéter à mon père ? »

« Non je n'en ferais rien. Cela ne te nuie pas, alors je n'ai aucune raison d'aller le répéter à Lucius. »

Drago soupira et n'ajouta rien.

« Tu es conscients que... Que demain tu rentres chez toi ? » Demanda Severus.

« Avez-vous déjà tout répéter à mon père ? »

« Non, étrangement Harry Potter m'a obligé à faire un serment concernant ta tentative de suicide. Je ne peux en parler à personne, sauf avec toi. »

« Potter ? » Demanda le blond surpris. « Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment le sait-il ? »

« Par écrit. Et puis, apparemment, il détient quelque chose qui pourrait me sauver de l'emprise que Lucius a sur moi. Dumbledore le savait et Potter discutait avec lui, donc je suppose qu'il était là quand on est venu prévenir le directeur que tu avais une tentative de suicide. »

« Comment sait-il pour l'emprise de Lucius sur vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est un grand mystère de ce côté, mais s'il peut me débarasser de l'emprise je l'accepte, même s'il sagit de Potter. »

« Il t'a autorisé à en parler... Seulement avec moi ? Même pas avec lui ? Pourquoi ? C'est mon ennemi, il devrait tout faire pour me nuire... »

« Encore une fois, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il a dû se dire que si on faisait cela pour lui il aurait été reconnaissant. »

« Donc vous n'allez pas en parler à Père ? »

« Je ne le peux pas. Même si je le voulais, je ne le pourrai pas. »

« Et quel est ce moyen que Potter a ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander toi-même. »

Drago soupira et se recoucha. Il avait juste sommeil à cet instant. Trop d'informations l'avait submergés et il avait trop de questions en tête. Il les repoussa à plus tard et laissa le sommeil le gagner.

* * *

Harry soupira. Il avait trouvé un moyen de sauver Drago. Il avait fait marchander Rogue, grâce à quelques livres qui se trouvait dans la réserve, il avait même découvert le moyen de libérer Rogue de l'emprise qui pesait sur lui. Comment savait-il cela ? Un jour, alors qu'il suivait Drago pour savoir pourquoi il avait pleuré dans les toilettes, il l'avait entendu marmonner que Severus Rogue était sous l'emprise d'un sort de son père. Et il avait mené sa propre enquête, observant les actions de Rogue et de Malefoy et il avait découvert que le blond avait raison. Il avait alors fait de nombreuses recherches dans la réserve la nuit, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Et il avait découvert, qu'un sorcier assez puissant étant au courant du pourquoi le sort d'emprise avait été placé, pouvait l'enlever. Mais, le brun doutait, y parviendrait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Enfin, pour le moment, il avait réussi à sauver Drago d'une mort certaine par son père en obligeant Rogue à faire un Serment Inviolable comme il l'avait lu dans les livres ses Sermants pouvaient être fait par oral ou par écrit et Rogue avait accepté et il savait qu'il voulait être libéré de cette emprise, sinon il n'aurait pas accepté en sachant que cela venait d'Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il détestait.

Il soupira, c'était ce soir qu'il arriverait à Londres, les vacances l'attendant. Y survivrait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Allait-il encore devoir entrer à pied ? Il pria pour que quelqu'un vienne l'enlever pour qu'il soit loin de cette famille qu'il détestait tant. Mais son vœu ne fut pas exocé et il dû encore rentrer à pied dans cette nuit noire et froide de décembre. Il craignait le pire, mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Drago Malefoy aussi craignait de rentrer dans son manoir.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas très joyeux tout comme le précédent.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 6.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 6. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconciller ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Oui en effet tu verras dans ce chapitre que leur vacances ne vont pas être très jolies. Tu verras que Harry ne s'occupera pas tout de suite de Severus plus tard. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_LessaWatberg_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 6 chapitre posté – chapitre 7 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

**Attention ce chapitre est sombre.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Harry soupira en rentrant dans la maison de son oncle. Il appréhendait de le revoir, lui, son cousin et sa tante.

* * *

Drago soupira. Sa mère était venue le chercher à la gare et maintenant, il se trouvait dans le salon du grand manoir de ses parents, craignant la colère de son père qui arrivait.

* * *

Harry entra, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement son oncle l'attendait dans le salon et se n'était pas bon pour lui. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, de fuir cette maison, mais cela lui était impossible. Où irait-il ? Il n'avait aucune envie de déranger ses amis et encore moins de leur dire ce qu'il se passait dans cette maison.

* * *

Drago ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur alors que son père s'avançait vers lui, un air menaçant sur le visage et une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Il avait envie de fuir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était pris au piège.

* * *

Harry se mordit la lèvre alors que son oncle approchait. Le premier coup brisa ses lunettes qui tombèrent sur le sol.

* * *

Drago ne bougea pas alors qu'une baffe de son père atteignait sa joue. Il ne cila même pas lorsqu'il lui attrapa les cheveux pour le traîner dans les couloirs du manoir sous le regard froid de sa mère.

* * *

Harry grogna alors que son oncle attrapait ses cheveux pour le traîner dans les escaliers et l'emmener dans _sa_ chambre. Son corps trembla de peur alors que son cousin entrait dans la pièce pour aider son père dans son travail.

* * *

Drago grimaça alors que son père le jetait dans un pièce qu'il avait créé spécialement pour lui. Il garda un visage froid alors qu'une avalanche de coup pleuvit sur lui.

* * *

Harry recula avec lenteur vers la porte de sa chambre, tentant de fuir, mais il fut bloqué par son cousin qui lui donne un gros coup de poing dans la tempe assommant à moitié le brun. Le Survivant s'effondra au sol et cria de peur alors que son oncle le relevait brusquement. Il le plaça debout sur une chaise qui se trouvait sur le lit et demanda à son fils de tenir le brun, alors qu'il attachait les mains d'Harry, qui tentait de se débattre, à des chaînes qui étaient fixées au plafond. Une fois sûr que les mains du jeune Potter soient bien attachées, Dudley lâcha son cousin pour retirer la chaise sur laquelle reposaient les pieds d'Harry. Le brun cria alors que son corps se balançait, les chaînes le retenant suspendu au plafond.

« Tu vas rester comme ceci pendant toutes les vacances, je viendrais tous les jours pour te faire regretté d'être né. » Déclara son oncle, donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac du brun.

Harry cria alors que Dudley imitait son père.

_Ils me prennent pour un sac de boxe..._

Songea amèrement Harry, ses bras lui faisant déjà mal d'être dans cette position.

* * *

Drago grogna alors qu'un coup plus violent que les autres le faisait cracher du sang. Il retint un soupire. Il sursauta alors que son père faisait apparaître un cercueil. Drago détestait cette boîte. Son père l'y avait enfermé tout l'été dernier et maintenant il savait qu'il allait y passer ses vacances de Noël. Il tenta quand même de se débattre lorsque son père le fit lévité jusqu'au cercueil, mais c'était trop tard. Il était condamné. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort bon sang ?! Il voulait mourir, maintenant !

« Tuez-moi ! » Cria-t-il, son père l'ayant déposé dans le cercueil.

« Non, ce serait trop doux pour toi. » Se contenta de ricaner Lucius.

« Je vous en supplie... » Supplia le blond, alors que son père refermait le courvercle.

Son paternelle ne répondit pas, le plongeant dans le noir. Drago se força à se calmer, il se força à maîtriser sa respiration alors qu'il paniquait. Il avait horreur d'être enfermer. C'était un châtiment que son père aimait lui faire subir...

* * *

Harry gémit de douleur. Il avait vu le soleil se lever et se coucher. Il n'avait pas pu dormir. Il frissonna alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait sur Dudley qui le regarda méchamment. Il entra et commença à frapper le brun, le faisant hurler de douleur et cracher du sang. Vernon déboula dans la chambre, un rouleau de sparadrap dans les mains. Faisant gémir le Survivant.

« Tiens le Dudley. Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge. » Ordonna le plus vieux tandis qu'Harry tentait de donner des coups de pieds à son oncle qui approchait.

Le jeune blond fit ce que son père lui demandait et maintint le corps du brun pendant que son père collait un long morceau de sparadrap sur la bouche d'Harry.

« La ferme ! » Siffla Vernon, rouant de coup le Gryffondor.

Un crac se fit entendre.

« Hmmmmm ! » Hurla Harry, ressentant une douleur atroce à son épaule droite.

« Je t'ai dis de te TAIRE ! » Grogna Dursley, appuyant sur l'épaule luxée du brun avec force, la lui brisant, faisant hurler encore Harry.

À cet instant, Harry songea à Drago et à sa tentative de suicide. Finalement, il aurait dû faire comme le blond, se dit-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

_Harry frissonna. Il se trouvait dans l'obscurité totale et tentait de contrôler sa respiration alors qu'il entendait des pas approcher. Où était-t-il ? Il ne savait pas. Il se sentait à l'étroit et ne pouvait ni bouger ni se relever._

_D'un coup, la lumière se fit, l'éblouissant un instant. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de lunette et voyait parfaitement bien. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une personne qu'il avait vu chez Fleury et Bott. Le père de Drago. Lucius Malefoy. Sans comprendre pourquoi son corps frissonna alors que l'homme l'attrapait par les cheveux pour le sortir de l'endroit où il était. Il tourna la tête et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un cercueil. Il ne sut pas comment il fit, mais il resta de marbre alors que les coups pleuvaient sur lui. Aucun cri ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne se demanda même pas comment cela se faisait qu'il se trouvait chez les Malefoy alors qu'il était attaché dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Il encaissa les coups sans rien laisser paraître._

_« Tuez-moi... » Supplia-t-il._

_Il resta un instant incrédule. Ce n'était pas sa voix qui avait parlé, mais celle de Drago. Comment cela était-il possible ? Mais que se passait-il ? Rêvait-il ? Cela était-il réel ? Pour lui, non. Mais pour Drago, oui. Il le savait, il le sentait._

_Lucius alluma du feu au bout de sa baguette après l'avoir dévêtue. Harry se mit à hurler alors que le père du blond lui brûlait la peau du flanc gauche. Encore une fois, ce ne fut pas son cri qu'il entendit, mais celui du Serpentard. Rapidement, une odeur de chaire brûlée se fit sentir. Lucius recommença, et Harry poussa un dernier cri, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience._

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut en voyant son oncle approcher, un couteau pour couper la viande en main, suivit de Dudley qui tenait la même chose. Ça allait aller mal pour lui. Il n'avait même pas le temps de penser à son rêve qu'il allait déjà souffrir...

* * *

Drago cria une nouvelle fois et sentit l'inconscience le cueillir. Il ne pas pourquoi, mais il songea à Potter et au Serment Inviolable qu'il avait fait faire à Severus, et sombra.

_Drago releva la tête. Il avait mal aux bras. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi avait-il mal aux bras et pourquoi n'était-il plus chez son père, mais dans une chambre ? Il remarqua qu'il y avait des barreau à la fenêtre et pensa que les personnes qui avaient fait cela étaient des malades mentales. Il remarqua qu'il était suspendu au plafond par des chaînes et ne put empêcher son corps de trembler alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Un homme gros comme une baleine, blond, avec une moustache, entra, un gros couteau entre les mains. Il remarqua qu'un enfant de son âge aussi gros que l'homme le suivait, c'était sans aucun doute son fils, tenant un couteau semblable à celui que son père avait._

_« Hmmmm ! » Cria Drago, alors que les deux personnes avançaient._

_Le blond remarqua que quelque chose était collé sur sa bouche. Il tenta de donner des coups de pieds, mais l'homme baleine planta son couteau dans la cuisse du blond le faisant hurler. Mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Qui étaient ces personnes ? Pourquoi lui faire du mal alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas ?_

_Le garçon et l'homme commencèrent alors à déchirer ses vêtements avec les couteaux, le rendant nu comme un ver. Puis ils tracèrent des traits sur son ventre et son dos, semblant écrire quelque chose. Il hurla de douleur, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ignorant ses cris._

_L'odeur du sang se fit forte, alors qu'il sentait le liquide carmin s'écouler de ses blessures, pour descendre et tomber au sol avec des « ploc » audibles. Il constata que les personnes faisaient attention à ne pas toucher son visage._

_« Maintenant, la monstruosité que tu es est gravée sur son corps. » Cracha l'homme, lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le faisant suffoquer tant la douleur était forte._

_Il fut rapidement imité par son fils qui ricana de son malheur._

_« TUEZ-MOI ! » S'écria-t-il alors que la chose qui était collée sur sa bouche s'enlevait._

_Drago resta surpris. Ce n'était pas sa voix qu'il entendit. Non, c'était la même voix que celle de la personne qui l'avait empêchée de se tuer._

_L'homme se retourna, un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres. Il s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant, l'attrapa par les hanches et tira sur son corps. Les chaînes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire le faisant crier._

_« Je n'en peux plus... Tuez-moi... S'il vous plaît oncle Vernon, tuez-moi... » Supplia-t-il, les larmes roulant sur ses joues._

_« Je préfère te voir souffrir. » Sourit machiavéliquement l'homme. « Vas me chercher ce dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure Dudley. » Lança-t-il ensuite à son fils._

_Ce dernier disparut, pour revenir avec une verre d'eau. L'homme le prit monta sur une chaise, pendant que son fils allait tenir le corps du garçon qui était attaché, afin qu'il ne bouge pas. L'homme lui pencha la tête en arrière et le força à avaler le liquide. Le garçon voulu tout recracher, mais Vernon lui mit une main sur la bouche. Voyant que le garçon résistait toujours, il laissa tomber le verre qui se brisa au sol, et pinça le nez du garçon. Manquant d'air, Drago fut obligé d'avaler._

_« Je t'ai dis de te taire Potter ! » Siffla-t-il, pendant qu'il tentait de se débattre._

_Potter ? Se demanda Drago, ne comprenant rien à la situation._

_« Hmmmm ! » Cria-t-il, la main de l'homme toujours plaqué contre sa bouche._

_Lentement, il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Il entra dans un état second, se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Puis, avec lenteur, il plongea dans un sommeil forcé. Il comprit seulement à cet instant que l'homme lui avait fait avalé un puissant somnifère, puis le noir l'engloutit._

* * *

_JE VEUX MOURIR!_

Souhaitèrent Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy en même temps, n'en pouvant plus de l'enfer dans lequel ils vivaient.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre même s'il n'est pas très joyeux tout comme le précédent.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 7.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 7. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé : Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui ? Ils l'ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconciller ?

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

_Guest_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Et non c'est à cause d'autre chose. Tu le découvriras plus tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Salut ! Merci pour ta Review. Non, ne t'en fait pas, il n'y en a qu'un seul pour le moment. Et oui, ils seront châtier. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic : 7 chapitre posté – chapitre 8 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Drago Malefoy se trouvait dans le Poudlard-Express. Il attendait d'être à Poudlard pour pouvoir se soigner à l'aide de la magie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'il avait pensé à Potter avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience durant les vacances, il avait vu tout ce que le Gryffondor avait vécu. Il ne savait pas si c'était la même chose pour le lion, mais une question retenait son attention. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il sauvé de sa tentative de suicide ? Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis ? Alors qu'ils étaient dans une maison qui opposait tout ? Il s'installa dans un compartiment et attendit que ses amis le rejoignent. La porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise qui la referma aussitôt en le voyant et parti en direction opposée. Drago fronça les sourcils, pourquoi n'entrait-il pas ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Peut-être avait-il d'autres priorités. Oui c'était sûrement cela. Théodore Nott ouvrit à son tour la porte et la referma en remarquant que Drago s'y trouver. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc tous à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi le fuyaient-ils tous ? Même Pansy Parkinson claqua la porte du compartiment. N'avait-il donc plus aucun ami ? Pourquoi l'abandonnaient-ils tous ?

Le train démarrait, et la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur une personne essoufflée qui entra avec sa malle. Cette personne était habillé d'un pantalon deux fois trop grand pour lui, ainsi qu'un T-shirt et une veste, trop grands également, et troué de partout. Après avoir refermé le garçon se tourna vers Drago et s'effondra au sol, ne semblant plus tenir debout. Drago allait le laisser là et sortir, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Potter, il se ravisa. Il avait deux dettes envers lui. Une pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, et une autre pour avoir empêché Severus de dire qu'il avait tenté de se suicider à son père.

« Potter ? » Appela doucement le blond.

Le brun se releva lentement, Drago l'aida à s'installer sur la banquette face à la sienne.

« Drago... » Murmura le brun. « Merci. » Remercia-t-il.

Potter qui le remerciait ? Drago ne trouvait pas cela normal. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les poignets du Gryffondor, et il pouvait y voir des croûtes de sang séché formant les chaînes avec lesquelles il avait été suspendu au plafond. Le blond hésitait, devait-il parler à Potter de ce qu'il avait vu ? Potter avait-il vu ce qu'il vivait lui ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, le lion le prendrait pour un fou. Mais pourquoi devrait-il être gentil avec Potter ? Pourquoi devrait-il l'aider ? Il soupira.

« De rien... » Murmura Drago, ses yeux fixés sur les poignets de Potter.

Le brun sembla le remarquer puisqu'il tira sur les manches de sa veste.

« Dis-moi... » Commença le Gryffondor, semblant hésiter. « Est-ce que c'est encore douloureux ? Au sujet de ta hanche ? »

Il le savait. Il fallait toujours être patient dans la vie. Un Gryffondor fonçait toujours tête baissée sans réfléchir. Voilà maintenant qui confirmait ce qu'il se demandait. Potter avait lui aussi pu voir le calvaire qu'il avait vécu. Il regarda les yeux du Survivant, s'attendant à y voir de la pitié, il fut surpris de ne pas en voir, au contraire, il pouvait lire une profonde tristesse dans le regard vert du brun, mais aucune pitié.

« Cela passera. J'ai vu pire. » Répondit lentement le blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le compartiment. Ce fut finalement Drago qui coupa le silence.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas devenu dépendant des somnifères que te faisait boire la baleine. » Cracha-t-il.

Il avait dit cette phrase d'un ton froid et détaché, comme s'il s'en fichait. Mais en réalité, au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que le brun n'était pas devenu dépendant de cela. S'il en croyait les effets de la potion, il espérait que les effets secondaires n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec les cachets Moldus.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je suis parti très tôt pour ne pas arriver en retard pour le train. » Répondit le brun.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Le train n'était qu'à onze heure, il n'avait pas besoin de partir si tôt que ça.

« Tu as pris le Magicobus ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain.

« Le quoi ? »

Drago comprit. Le brun était parti de chez lui à pied pour aller jusqu'à la gare. Et il ne connaissait même pas le Magicobus, ce garçon était un cas désespéré et désespérant...

« C'est un bus pour les sorciers. Il te suffit d'agiter ta baguette pour qu'il apparaisse. » Expliqua-t-il, soupirant, ennuyé.

« D'accord. J'y penserai pour la prochaine fois. Merci Drago. »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon prénom Potter ? » Grogna le blond.

« Je pensais juste... »

« C'est bon, arrête tes jérémiades, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux. »

« D'accord. Heu.. Drago ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi on se parle déjà ? »

Drago haussa un sourcil. Potter se moquait-il donc de lui ? Il soupira, finalement l'option des effets secondaires des somnifères lui vint à l'esprit. Potter était dépendant. Foutus Moldus. Pourquoi Potter ne les haïssait-il pas ? Pourquoi retournait-il là-bas ? Question idiote, Drago savait pourquoi le brun retournait chez ses Moldus. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, tout comme lui. Le Gryffondor, qui était si fort avant les vacances de Noël, semblait si faible à présent. À moins qu'il ne dévoile seulement ses sentiments devant lui parce qu'il savait ce qu'il avait vécu. C'était donc ça, Drago en était certain, une fois devant Weasley ou Granger, le brun sourirait comme un imbécile et ferait semblant d'allait bien. Tout comme lui. Mais lui n'avait plus d'amis...

« Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie Potter. » Répondit-il au Survivant.

« Je t'ai sauvé, moi ? Pourquoi et comment ? » Demanda le brun, incrédule.

« Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Comment en m'emmenant à l'infirmerie. »

« Tu étais tombé d'un balai ou... ? »

« J'ai tenté de me suicider. »

« Ah... »

Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il ressentait de l'empathie pour ce garçon qui avait des pertes de mémoire. Peut-être devrait-il l'aider, comme il l'avait aidé.

« Je dois vois Severus Rogue... Mais pourquoi ? » Marmonna Potter à voix haute.

« Tu veux voir mon parrain ? » Demanda le blond.

« Oui, je me souviens de devoir le voir. Mais je ne sais plus pourquoi... » Soupira le Survivant.

« Au fait, merci pour le Serment Potter. »

« De rien... Ah oui, c'est cela, je dois voir Rogue pour lui enlever un sort. Mais lequel... ? »

Potter grogna contre lui-même. Drago le comprenait, pour lui aussi cela serait rageant d'avoir des pertes de mémoire à cause de cachet qu'il n'avait même pas voulu prendre.

« Tu veux sans doute parler du sort de contrainte. » Aida le blond.

« C'est ça. Merci. »

« Impossible de l'enlevé... » Soupira Drago.

« Si, je suis sûr de pouvoir l'enlever, mais je ne sais plus comment faire. Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à me souvenir de certaines choses ! »

« Ne crie pas Potter, je ne suis pas sourd ! » Cracha Drago.

« Désolé... C'est juste que ça m'énerve... »

« Nous irons voir mon parrain en arrivant à l'école. Tu te souviens de comment on fait pour faire un Serment Inviolable rassures-moi. » Soupira Drago.

« Je crois. »

Drago inspira profondément pour se calmer. Tout allait bien. Il ne fallait pas hurler après Potter. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, alors il devait rester calme. Il devait se calmer.

« Je t'expliquerai s'il faut. » Soupira-t-il.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, ils sortirent du compartiment et montèrent dans une diligence ensemble. S'aidant mutuellement pour monter, leur corps les faisant trop souffrir. Drago remarqua que Potter vérifiait constamment si les manches de sa veste étaient bien baissées. Il pouvait lui en vouloir, lui-même s'assurait que la brûlure sur son avant bras datant de la veille ne se voit pas. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait être énervant à tout le temps triturer ses manches.

« Au fait, Potter. Tu n'es pas censé être avec Granger et Weasley ? »

« Ils sont resté au château pour Noël... Je crois. Je n'en suis plus sûr. » Répondit lentement le brun.

Drago soupira, il allait vraiment falloir régler cette histoire de perte de mémoire. Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots, évitant tout le monde. Et frappèrent à la porte du bureau du parrain du blond.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre qui était plus léger.

J'écris beaucoup en ce moment. Donc vous allez avoir beaucoup de chapitre.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 8.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Aujoud'hui je poste le chapitre 8. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Bon réveillon à tous !

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé: Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui? Ils ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconcilier?

* * *

Réponses aux avis:

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta oui il a été drogué aux somnifères tous les jours pendant les vacances, à chaque fois qu'il se réveille et tu verras dans ce chapitre que ce n'est pas fini. Oui, Lucius y est pour beaucoup. Tu verras pour Severus. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Salut! Merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic: 8 chapitre posté - chapitre 9 en cours d'écriture.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Severus Rogue se trouve dans la Grande Salle, les yeux rivés sur les grandes portes qui sont face à la table des professeurs. Il haussa un sourcil lorsque tous les élèves entrèrent et qu'il ne vit ni Drago Malefoy, ni Harry Potter. Le sort de contrainte agissant toujours, il se leva, quitta la table et se dirigea vers son bureau qui se trouve dans les cachots dans le mais d'informer Lucius que son fils n'était pas à Poudlard. Il fut surpris de trouver Potter en compagnie de Drago devant la porte de son bureau. Que montraient-ils là? Il les observa un instant, les détaillants de la tête aux pieds. Ils avaient l'air mal en point tout les deux. Mais pourquoi venir le voir lui, alors qu'ils auraient pu aller à l'infirmerie? Il remarqua que Potter tirait sur les manches de sa veste, trop grande pour lui. Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Comme s'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

Severus toussota pour manifester sa présence et les deux élèves se tournent vers lui.

«Nous avons besoin de votre aide professeur Rogue. »Déclara Drago, gardant un visage impassible.

Severus haussa un sourcil en guise de réponse et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Il entra et ils le suivirent, le refermer la porte. Severus remarqua que Drago c'était penché à l'oreille de Potter pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Depuis quand ne se détestaient-ils plus?

«Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous faire un serment inviolable ... S'il vous plaît? »Demanda Potter.

Severus soupira. Il attrapa le poignet du garçon qu'il haïssait tant et se concentra. Il remarqua que Potter avait eu un mouvement de recul face à son acte soudain, mais qu'il gardait un visage résolument vide d'émotion. Drago se pencha à nouveau vers Potter pour lui dire quelque chose choisi.

«Jurez-vous Severus Voleur de ne révéler à personne ce que Drago Malefoy et moi-même vous dirons ou montrerons? »

La voix du garçon était neutre. Comme si Potter ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments à son professeur.

«Je le jure. »Répondit Rogue.

Le blond chuchota une nouvelle a choisi l'oreille de Potter et se répara, le regard toujours froid.

«Jurez-vous de ne dire à personne ce que nous vous demandons ou ferons? »Reprit Potter.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-il dire par «voulait»? Il décida tout de même d'accepter. C'était mieux que le sort de contrainte de Lucius.

«Je le jure. »

Remarquant que Potter semblait avoir terminé, il lâcha le poignet du Gryffondor, qui affichait un visage qui ne trahissait aucune émotion.

«Qu'aviez-vous de si important à me demander? »Grogna Severus.

«Potter a des pertes de mémoire alors est-ce que tu saurais comment contrer cela? »Lâcha Drago.

«Oui et non. »Répondit Severus. «Potter montrez moi vos bras. »

Des pas précipités se firent entender et une porte claqua. Severus soupira, Potter qui était un Gryffondor sensé être courageux venait de fuir ...

* * *

Harry courut à travers le Château. Il percuta quelqu'un et s'étala au sol.

«Harry? »Appela Hermione semblant surprise.

Le brun se releva immédiatement, un grand sourire collé à ses lèvres.

«Hermione! »Lança-t-il, enjoué.

«Pourquoi courais-tu comme ça? »Demanda la brune, souriant.

«J'ai croisé Rogue. »Répondit le brun, repensant à la dernière phrase de son professeur qui avait fait fuir.

«Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner. »Fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

«Je n'avais pas faim, je me suis goinfré de sucrerie pendant tout le trajet et résultat j'ai mal au ventre. »

«Harry ...» Soupira la brune, souriant.

Puis la mine de la jeune fille s'assombrie.

«Que se passe-t-il 'Mione? »Demanda le brun, inquiet.

«Il y a une nouvelle attaque ...»

«Une attaque? »Demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas de quoi parler son amie.

«Tu sais, une attaque avec la Chambre des Secrets et le monstre qui s'y cache. »Rappela fils amie.

«Ah oui, désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étais sorti de la tête. »Fit-il semblant de se souvenir, alors qu'en réalité, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler. «Qui a été attaqué? »Demanda-t-il, entend une mine inquiète.

" Justin. »Déclara Hermione.

" Justin ? »

C'était une question, mais le brun tourna cela comme une exclamation. En réalité, il ne savait pas qui était ce Justin.

«Oui, et dire qu'il disait que tu étais l'Héritier à cause du Fourchelang ...» Soupira Hermione.

_Le Fourchelang? L'Héritier? Mais de quoi elle parle?_

Songea Harry.

«Ouais, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas moi ...» Tour Soupira-t-il à son, ne voulant pas attirer les soupçons.

«Je sais très bien Harry. Mais il faut trouvé qui fait cela. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas Malefoy, il n'était pas à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Donc c'est forcément quelqu'un d'autre. »

«Reste à savoir qui. »Répondit Harry. «Tu m'excuseras 'Mione, mais je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ... »Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

«Comme tu veux. Bonne nuit Harry. »

«Bonne nuit ...» Soupira le brun en montant rapidement dans son dortoir.

Une fois en haut, il se précipita vers malle et bouscula Ron.

«Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu. »S'excusa-t-il, souriant à son ami.

«Bah alors vieux, fais attention où tu vas! Alors tes vacances? »S'exclama Ron, tournée souriant à son, semblant heureux de revoir son meilleur ami.

_Mes vacances? Que dois-je lui dire? Qu'est-ce que je lui dit d'habitude?_

Se demanda-t-il.

«Oh, comme d'habitude tu sais. »

«Tu n'avais plus de barreau à ta fenêtre j'espère ...»

Harry haussa un sourcil, des barreaux à sa fenêtre. Il n'en avait jamais eu.

«Ils les ont enlevé. »Répondit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

«Ils ne t'ont pas laisser laisser écrire ni recevoir nos cadeaux je suppose ...» Soupira Ron.

«Non ...» Soupira Harry, baissant la tête, une mine désolée affichée sur le visage. «Tu pourras me donner demain si tu veux. Tu as reçu le mien? »

«Ouais, franchement ces confiseries étaient vraiment délicieuses, merci vieux! »

«De rien ...» Sourit le brun, ne se rappelant même plus avoir offert des confiseries à son ami. «Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me doucher et me coucher, si ça ne t'ennuie pas Ron. »

«D'accord, je vais voir 'Mione. Bonne nuit, vieux. »

«Bonne nuit Ron. »

Une fois le rouquin parti, le brun fila se laver et se mettre en pyjama avant d'attraper un puissant somnifère provenant d'une dizaine de plaquette qu'il avait volé à son oncle avant de partir. Il l'avala avec de l'eau et alla se coucher, pour quelques minutes plus tard, sombrer dans un sommeil forcé comme depuis le début des vacances de Noël.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 9.

Biz.

Gin 'pour vous servir.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou!

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 9 désolée j'avais, sans faire exprès, posté une deuxième fois le chapitre. On est parti pour mon blabla.

Avertissement: Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

_**Juste un ami**_

Résumé: Il voulait juste un ami. Pourquoi personne ne veut de lui? Ils ont tous abandonné et c'est de sa faute. Il le sait. Mais heureusement pour lui, il croisera la route d'un certain Gryffondor. Le serpent et le lion réussiront-ils à se réconcilier?

* * *

Réponses aux avis:

_Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta critique. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

_Aurel8611_

Salut! Merci pour ta critique. Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci à tous pour avoir mis cette fic en Followers et en Favorites.

État de la fic: 9 chapitre posté - chapitre 10 en cours d'écriture.

Voilà mon blabla est terminé.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Drago soupira. Pourquoi Potter avait-il fuit alors que Severus lui avait seulement demandé de lui montrer ses bras. Ils lui avaient fait fait un Serment Inviolable bon sang. Alors pourquoi Potter avait eu peur de la réaction du parrain du blond? C'était un mystère pour Drago. Peut-être cherché-il déjà oublié? Il soupira, maintenant que Potter n'était plus chez les Muldus, il allait pouvoir guérir cette amnésie. Il soupira et se tourna vers son Parrain pour lui faire face.

«Tu peux me dire, ou me demander ce que tu veux. Le Serment Inviolable est plus fort que le sort de contrainte. »Signala Severus.

Drago soupira. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler librement.

«Commenter sur enlève un sort de contrainte? »Demanda-t-il, son regard gris plongeant dans celui noir de son professeur.

« Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même tout comme toi parce que tu es impliqué dans ce sort. Il faut qu'une personne qui soit conscient que ce sort est appliqué sur moi existe, pour quelle raison, et qu'il demande à sa magie de le défaire. Pourquoi cela ? »

« Potter voulait savoir. » Soupira Drago.

« Potter est au courant ? »

« Oui... D'ailleurs quand ce sort sera retirer, _Lucius _pourra-t-il te le lancer une nouvelle fois ? »

« Non, ce sort ne peut être lancé qu'une fois, s'il est brisé le lanceur ne peut pas recréer le lien. »

« Tant mieux, il faudra que je te parle d'une chose quand tout cela sera fait. Et désolé pour cette _tentative_... »

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Drago. »

Drago quitta la pièce et erra dans les couloirs toute la nuit en espérant y croiser Potter, sans succès.

* * *

Le lendemain, il le croisa au détour d'un couloir.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le brun, suivit de Granger et Weasley.

« Drago Malefoy. » Répondit d'une voix neutre le brun.

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils, semblant tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose. Drago haussa un sourcil. Potter avait-il emporter des somnifères avec lui ? En prenait-il encore ? Ou la perte de mémoire s'aggravait-elle à cause de quelque chose d'autre ?

« Je peux te parler en priver s'il te plaît Drago Malefoy ? » Demanda Potter.

« Mais t'es devenu fou Harry ! » S'écria Weasley.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Potter.

« C'est un Serpentard ! Il est notre ennemi ? »

« Un Serpentard ? Mon ennemi ? Je n'ai pas d'ennemi moi. Et puis, j'ai le droit de lui parler, non ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en interdit ? »

« Rien Harry. C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. » Soupira Granger.

« Bon, tu viens parler Potter ou non ? » Grogna Drago, s'éloignant des amis du brun.

« Non mais Harry, vieux, tu peux pas faire ça ! Pas Malefoy ! »

« Ron... » Soupira Granger.

« Non Hermione ! Pourquoi d'un coup tu veux aller parler avec un Serpentard et Malefoy en particulier. »

« Je crois... Je crois qu'il comprend mieux certaines choses que toi... » Répondit lentement Potter, hésitant.

« Harry... » Soupira la Sang-de-Bourbes. « Aller Ron, allons manger, Harry nous rattrapera. »

« Non, si tu dois parler à Malefoy tu le fais devant moi. »

« Je crois savoir qu'une discussion en privée est faite pour que personne n'écoute ce que l'on se dit... » Murmura Potter.

« Aller, viens Ron. » Lâcha Granger, semblant lassée.

« Si tu parles à Malefoy je ne te parles plus Harry ! » Gronda Weasley.

« Ron ! Ne dis pas ça. » Cria Granger, poursuivant son ami qui courrait en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Va rejoindre tes amis Potter. » Soupira Drago.

« Je ne peux pas. » Répondit le brun.

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne les connais pas. »

« Prends tu des somnifères ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Okay, allons dans ton dortoir. »

Drago suivit le brun jusqu'à son dortoir. Heureusement que Londubat poussa le Portrait d'une dame hideuse, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sinon, ils seraient rester là un bon moment puisque Potter semblait avoir oublier le mot de passe. Le brun ouvrit sa malle et le blond le poussa, cherchant frénétiquement les somnifères. Il en trouva plusieurs plaquettes et soupira. Il en manquait qu'un seul. Il attrapa le bras de Potter et le tira jusqu'au bureau du Maître des Potions. Il entra, personne n'était là. Il fit s'asseoir le brun sur une chaise et lui demanda d'attendre. Il soupira. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec des cachets en main. Cela lui rappela désagréablement sa tentative de suicide raté.

« Tu... Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Demanda le Gryffondor.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Drago, levant un sourcil.

« Me priver de ce dont j'ai besoin. » Répondit Potter.

_Je ne comprends pas bien..._

Songea le brun.

« Cette nuit, tu marchais pas vrai ? » Demanda Potter, relevant la tête.

« Oui. » Avoua Drago. « Je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil, alors je marchais. »

« Je marchais aussi. Je pensais aussi. Mais mon corps et mes pensées n'était pas les miennes. Tout comme la voix qui est sortie de ma bouche. C'était la tienne. J'ai vu ton reflet. C'était toi. Ton corps. Ta voix. Tes pensées. Pourquoi tu pensais à moi ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ? Comment savait-il ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit ? Comment avait-ils pu vivre la situation de l'un et de l'autre lors des vacances scolaires ? Il allait devoir en parler avec Severus...

_Quand on pense au loup_.

Songea-t-il, alors que le Maître des Potions entrait dans son bureau, ne semblant pas surpris de les voir ici.

« Réponds-moi... » Murmura Potter.

« Je ne sais pas... » Répondit simplement Drago. « Severus, selon toi, pourra-t-il retrouver ses souvenirs s'il arrête de prendre ça ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à son parrain.

L'homme habillé de noir, attrapa les plaquettes que lui tendait le blond et les examina. Il fixa l'écriture inscrite sur le papier d'aluminium et soupira.

« Monsieur Potter, combien avez-vous pris de cachet ? » Demanda le Directeur de la maison au brun.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. Soudain il se leva, tira sur ses manches, dévoilant à Drago et au professeur les traces des chaînes qui resteraient à jamais gravés sur ses poignets.

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? » Demanda Potter, son visage se contractant alors qu'il se forçait à chercher.

Drago put lire de la surprise dans les yeux de Severus. Alors que personne ne répondait, le Gryffondor enleva la chemise noire qu'il portait dévoilant son torse nu et son dos nu sur lesquels s'étalaient des mots dans sa chaire qui étaient cicatrisés depuis longtemps. Drago vit avec horreur ce que les Moldus avaient écrit ce jour là alors qu'il avait vécu ce que Potter avait dû endurer ce jour là... « MONSTRE », « MEURT », « NUISANCE ». Mais ce n'était pas tout, d'autres insultes horrible barraient le dos et le torse du brun. C'était horrible.

« Je ne sais pas d'où ça vient... Comment j'ai pu me faire ça tout seul ? » Murmura Potter, faisant sursauter Drago.

Le blond se frotta maladroitement la nuque, ne sachant que répondre au Gryffondor. La manche de sa chemise blanche se releva et il ne manqua pas le regard que Severus porta sur son bras brûlé, pas encore guéri.

« Je me souviens... » Murmura Potter. « Un homme... Avec du feu... Un cercueil... Le noir... C'est... C'est lui qui m'a fait cela ? » Demanda le brun.

« Non... C'est moi qui ai vécu ça... » Soupira Drago.

« Drago, je veux que tu surveille Potter. Suis-le partout où il va, empêche le de montrer cela et le soir, vous dormirez tous les deux dans mes appartements. Il faut que personne ne sache. Quand Potter aura retrouvé la mémoire, on retirera le sort et je vous aiderai. » Ordonna Severus.

« D'accord... Rhabilles toi, Harry. » Soupira le blond.

« Pourquoi vous ne me répondez pas ? » Demanda le brun, tout en refermant les boutons de sa chemise.

« Tu dois t'en souvenir tout seul. Aller, viens on va dans le parc. » Soupira Drago.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait quelque chose au fond de lui envers Potter. Quelque chose qui le rendait bon, qui pourrait l'aider à avancer. Le brun ressentait-il la même chose pour lui ? Le blond en doutait. Il sortit du bureau vitre suivit par Po... Non, Harry, qui tirait sur ses manches pour cacher les traces immondes qui s'étendaient sur son corps.

« Je veux t'aider. » Lâcha soudainement Harry. « Je veux t'aider à aller mieux Drago. Je veux devenir ton ami. »

«Moi aussi je souhaite t'aider Po ... Harry. Et peut-être que oui, en fin de compte, nous pourrons devenir amis. Si le futur nous le permet, j'espère être ton ami. »Répondit Drago, se donnant lui-même un espoir, et cet espoir c'était Harry.

Il voulait juste un ami. Un ami qui l'aiderait. Qui le soutiendrait. Qui serait toujours là pour lui. Un ami qui l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Juste cet ami. Harry Potter.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.

À bientôt pour le chapitre 10.

Biz.

Gin 'pour vous servir.


End file.
